


The Spoils of Being a Sex Superhero

by Sinfa



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Claiming, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Friends With Benefits, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfa/pseuds/Sinfa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bo wasn't such a good girl, and what if she didn't much care about Kenzi's preference for only men. There were certain things in the fine print of being a sex superheroes sidekick, and Kenzi doesn't think she can quite accept them, but that's okay... Bo doesn't need her consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spoils of Being a Sex Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of kinkiness that refused to leave my head till i put it to paper. The beginning of a story that investigates a much more complicated relationship between Bo and Kenzi, can friendship survive the insatiable desires of succubus when forced upon a reluctant participant? Who's to say till it's all written down?

'Stupid, just stupid.' Bo ridiculed herself as she marched into the condemn boarded up old house near the freeway which had been her home for the past few weeks. Carried over her shoulder was a petite blond currently knocked out due to whatever that slime ball at the hotel bar had slipped her in a drink.

'Had to play the hero... and it wasn't good enough that I fed right there, but I let this girl see it.' Bo lamented her crime as she tossed the unconscious girl across the red upholstered sofa which was in surprisingly good condition considering the room it stood in was all but wall-less; peeling paint, cobwebs, internal views of the walls... Yep, no surprise why the place had been condemned.

Standing at the edge of the sofa cross armed and scowling, Bo considered the situation as she peered down at the defencelessly appealing laid out girl. She had to deal with this, leaving a kill like that in a hotel elevator of all places would be discovered quickly. That coupled with the fact she had just walked out on her job at the hotel bar, any two bit detective worth the weight of his badge would have her name and description by the end of the night. She had no time for distractions... but she could not keep from teething at her bottom lip with the temptation the girls vulnerability playing on her libido.

"Damn it." Bo huffed and dropped her crossed arms, this wasn't why she saved the girl... hell she saved the girl just so she could avoid such a fate at the hands of that creep, but there was no helping it now. With a moment of willful struggle Bo surrendered to her darker impulses and crept around the side of the sofa kneeling over the girl.

"You lucky I already ate." Bo informed hand falling to the girls cheek caressing and brush her thumb over sleep parted lips. So attractive, so defenceless. There were things she wanted to do to the girl and there nothing polite about them. Hell, there wasn't even anything 'right' about them. These desires, they were nothing short of obscene... and Bo knew she only had the girl to blame.

Excited breath inhaling through clenched teeth and back arching erotically with the weight of her stimulating thoughts, Bo was forced to mentally slapped herself. No! She had to control herself... if she didn't then having saved the girl would be meaningless. Just a taste... only that, that much would be okay. After all what was the harm in enjoying the spoils of her good deed?

Provocative anticipation melted across Bo's features as her hands ran over the girl, cherishing her for being here, for being so obedient, so prone... even if it was not at her own volition. "I'll give you a good dream..." Bo promised with a husky breath in time with her hand descending bellow the girls skirt and moulding to her stockings and panty covered mound.

"Mmm" The girl responded, not from that touch, but the other... the one upon her cheek where Bo caressed and fed sexually charged energy directly into sleepy nerve endings. The girl did not need to be aware or awake, it was actually better this way for the both of them. The girl would feel the pleasure all the same.

"Just relax..." Bo's lips curled delightfully to deaf ears beginning to work her hand slow and expertly upon the girls cloth protected virtue. The contour and shape was easily felt and she spared no mercy in caressing firmly exactly where her touch would have the most effect. Minuets passed as Bo gently pleasured the girl who had become animate, squirming about and tossing her head restlessly aside.

Bo could see the energy burning inside, building with every passing moment, a blue undulating waves of power that the darkest parts of her longed to reach out and devour. She would not feast however, not even as her mouth watered to do so, tonight she had to be satisfied with watching alone. It was difficult however as she grew drunk on the sexual aura... she had to resist.

"Ahh Nnn..." The girl sweetly voiced panged distress as her thighs clamped shut, a hand incitingly shoving down against her skirt forcing away at Bo's steady caress in unconscious attempt to escape the overwhelming stimulation her body unwillingly received. Even asleep she fought Bo's ministrations, body twisting about as legs raked she sofa, free arm squirming about without purpose, and her head continuing to toss in more urgent action.

Bo's chest heaved deep and passionate, unable to tear her eyes from the sight of the writhing drugged girl, eyes which glowed with hunger though she had only just ate. Her grin widened, more sadistic, more cruel at the sight of the girls chest fluttering with rapid swallow breaths, mouth agape with an expression of raw anguish from contending with such pure pleasure.

"Yes... yes..." Bo encouraged with soft baited breaths, each more intense then the last, driving the girl on. No mercy given or sympathy shown, even as the girls voice cried out tight and laboured pleading for relief, for rest, for escape from the frighteningly intense fire in her loins, Bo showed none. 

The girl came, sudden and sharp, Bo felt it like a lightning bolt through her body with her breath nearly knocked from her lungs. The girl tensed, hips jutting off the sofa into the warm embrace of Bo's hand, body arched convulsing and as stiff as a board. No sound or breath escaped the girls gaping lips, her expression of anguish so pure, even in her sleep her hands clasped into fists all while her hips shuddered in perpetual climax.

When sound finally did spring from the girls mute lips it was the hoarse ragged inhale of much needed breath, body collapsing boneless in that instant though still shuddering with thighs that quivered light and uncontrollable. Bo withdrew her hand then, even through the fabric of panties and stockings the gushing warmth had met her fingertips which now gleamed with stolen passion.

Hesitation met Bo once more, but only for a moment, before she brought her passion glazed fingers to her lips and applied them like lipstick while her tongue nimbly darted out to taste. She did not dare lick her fingers directly, nor even broach the thought of favoring the girl with a more intimate touch. To do so would lead Bo down a path of no return. She had to be sated with just this... so she enjoyed herself for a quiet moments while the girl grew ever more still, face flushed, but finally at rest after the unexpected ordeal.

"What the hell am I doing." Bo finally snapped out of it pulling her hand from her lips and whipping it clean on her jacket. Any moment now an APB could be out on her and here she was date raping the girl she saved from such a fate. She really didn't have time for this... with a scolding sigh she shoved herself up off the side of the sofa and hastily went about what she should have done when she first got back, preparing to flee the city and destroy all evidence she was ever there.

\---

"You're saying you can seduce people into doing anything, just by touching them?" Bo listened to Kenzi as they left the dinner, and for the hundredth time asked herself how the situation had gotten so outrageous. She had meant to make a clean escape without the girl wakening, but one poorly placed empty beer can had destroyed that idea. A camera phone with incriminating evidence and the most adorable panic Bo had ever seen had lead Bo into humoring the girls request to 'just talk' about what had happened last night.

"Sort of, it wears off and takes a lot out of me, but yea." Bo admitted as for the life of her, she could not understand why she was sharing her most coveted secrets with an absolute stranger. The just talk ended up being far less about Kenzi being drugged and nearly date rapped, and more about how Bo ate the creeps face. On a side note it was somewhat convenient that Kenzi, though noticing the evidence of her climax, had gone to lengths to ignore and even conceal it while holding no suspicions of Bo as being the cause of her sticky discomfort. 

"Yet your broke, you live in a crack shack, and you run from town to town. What are you doing wrong girl? God that is no life for a sex superhero." Kenzi gushed completely star struck by Bo who on her part was secretly rather flattered by the girls enthusiastic attention... but sex superhero, what the hell? 

"You know what, I think I liked you better when you were scared of me." Bo commented. It almost felt nice to finally after ten long years of having her powers to talk to someone about them, but only problem was is that now that someone else knew, she was in even more danger of the world finding out about her. 

"No, what you need is some kind of manager. I nominate me." Kenzi completely ignoring the comment continued along her own sex superhero plan.

"Shocking, and no thanks." Bo smiled regardless, mentally partitioning off all the enjoyment she was currently feeling because very shortly she would be parting ways with the girl and high tailing it out of town. It wouldn't be good to get used to this feeling of comfort, it could easily become an addiction. 

"Give me a chance, we would make a good team." Kenzi insisted and Bo could hear the prescience in her voice, Kenzi wasn't going to give up easily.

"Okay, look." Bo grabbed Kenzi as they entered the alleyway that lead back to Bo's parked car, and shoved her against the wall in an attempt to intimidate her. "This isn't a joke, okay? Has it occurred to you that hanging out with a homicidal freak might not be the brightest move for you?" Bo questioned hoping her words would knock some realism into the girl.

"Has it occurred to you I'm capable of making that decision for myself." Kenzi challenged much to Bo's annoyance "Homicidal freak? God you are so emo!"

"Excuse me?" Bo almost did a double take, rather offended by the words.

"Lean to enjoy your shit already! You can freaking control people by touch, and not in a creepy hand job way. That is awesome!" Kenzi animatedly encouraged, it was probably the most flattering thing anyone had ever said to her. In the thousands of times she imagined people's reactions to learning about her power Bo could certainly say this reaction had not been on the list. Joy, true unadulterated joy filled Bo as she realized in that moment.. someone had accepted her, the real her. It was probably the most amazing feeling in all the world.

"Fine. Fine say I take you with me, what's in it for you?" Bo found herself smiling as she turned away heading down the alley towards her car. She was in completely different gears now, practically giddy and euphoric. She had never thought it possible for anyone to accept her, ever, and now she had been she was practically numb like the buzz after a delightful climax.

"Out here? Survival." Kenzi followed. "Momma always said find the toughest kid on the playground and make friends with them. You are definitely the toughest kid on this playground and it would kickass to be your friend."

"I don't know..." Bo struggled fighting an internal battle. On one hand she would be absolutely thrilled for such a prospect, to have a friend who knew the real her. On the other her nature would place the girl in mortal danger and Bo honestly could not say if she could control herself while hungry around the girl.

"Come on, every super hero needs a partner, let me be your robin." Kenzi persistent to the last, pleaded with Bo in such an adorable manner... Bo had lost.

"I'll think about it." Bo refused to say yes, but they both knew it's what she meant. The delight in Kenzi's eyes at the answer stirred Bo's dormant desire once again, but she bit it back as she noticed a pair of men entering the ally.

\---

"I'm not crazy right, did that all just happen?" Kenzi questioned standing beside Bo more than half a day later. Bo amusedly wanted to ask the same, to think so much could happen in a single day. Be accepted by someone, find out she's Fae and a succubus at that, and the fact she was hardly the only freak in the world.

"Yep, and now we know. Anyone could be Fae." Bo smiled, it felt freeing. To think all this time she was not as alone as she believed herself to be.

"My bets on weiner dude." Kenzi pointed out a rather creepy looking hotdog vender down the street, it brought a soft laugh from Bo who could honestly agree he could be Fae. "So... what now?"

"We go home and we figure out the rest tomorrow." Bo informed heading down the bustling street with Kenzi beside.

"We huh?" Kenzi grinned and Bo tried not to place innuendo to the words.

"I got to figure out some way to make a living while I'm here and you're the one who thought we would be a good team." Bo elaborated, though not honestly. "So yea, we."

There was no way she was going to let Kenzi go now, not after she had accepted her. Bo had never imagined the simple act of being accepted would have such a profound effect on her. When Dyson and Hale abducted her from the alley to see the Ash she was left with stark panic for Kenzi, a bone chilling fear that she might never see her gain. For the first time she had made a connection with someone, and possibly lost it immediately after, the fear Bo felt had bordered on irrational... she did not want to think how she would have coped if she truly had lost Kenzi.

"Cool." Kenzi grinned and the girls adaptability inspired feelings of admiration in Bo. She was just a human suddenly exposed to the paranormal and she took it all in stride, murder, abduction, and secret societies in all. How could Bo have been so luck to find such a person in all the world?

"Just so we are clear about this partnership. You be you and all, uh but I'm only into guys, sorry." Kenzi added and it nearly made Bo falter, but a moment of thought removed all doubt, and she shook her head.

"No."

"No?" Kenzi laughed, confused as to what she was denying.

"Didn't you hear me back there?" Bo questioned.

"Back where, what?" Kenzi was mentally backpedaled unable to follow the conversation.

"In the warehouse, I said you were mine." Bo informed intently.

"That was just in a 'hands of my friend' comment wasn't it?" Kenzi offered though there was a bit of weariness sin her voice. "You know the, touch my friend and I kick your ass sort of thing, right?"

"Afraid not." Bo slowed and cast her eyes down at the petite girl, she did not hide her attraction.

"Whoa!" Kenzi recoiled stepping away and raising her hands defensively. "Look, as amazingly awesome as you are, chicks really don't do it for me. No offence."

"None taken." Bo smiled taking it in stride and felt the darker parts of herself swelling with pride as she continued to speak "But you should understand the situation your in."

"My situation." Kenzi questioned slowly migrating back to Bo's side as they continued down the street.

"Yes, you know who and what I am" Bo informed forebodingly. "and you know about the Fae now, and they about you. They were willing to kill me and I'm one of them, but what do you think they are willing to do to you, a human?"

"What are you saying." Kenzi questioned with a hint of vulnerability, it almost hurt Bo to be doing this to her, almost.

"I'm saying the only reason they didn't hurt you, or worse, is because I you said you were mine." Bo claimed flatly. "But that doesn't mean they won't change their minds later, I don't think they have much trust for me since I refused to play their game and pick a side."

"You're telling me that those freaks might just decide to up and off me because I know about them!?" Kenzi grew alarmed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Bo frowned. "The Fae are like me, they prey on humans. One of them even welcomed me to the top of the food chain. I don't think many of them have much respect for human lives and the thought you know about them can't be good."

"Shit, this really sucks!" Kenzi complained.

"Yes." Bo grinned playfully and gently circled an arm around Kenzi's narrow waist pulling her intimately close. "So it's a good thing your mine isn't it?" The statement was made softly with a tone of innuendo that was not missed by Kenzi. With all the facts on the table and Bo's clear interest it was impossible not to see the entrapment.

"Y..you're not seriously blackmailing me into being your lover are you?" Kenzi a little mortified stammered quietly.

"I'm not asking you to be my lover." Bo inhaled with thrill at her cohesion, and turned lowering her lips to Kenzi's ear. "But I just know I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

"Your... you're going to eat my face?" Kenzi's chest heaved rapidly in a momentary flair of panic, it made Bo smile.

"No." Bo smiled teethed her lower lip. "But that's not to say I'm not going to eat you elsewhere."

"Oh god." Kenzi stumbled a bit, clearly overwhelmed by that information. She almost looked ready to be sick from the anxiety of being entrapped. It panged Bo, but she wasn't going to apologize for it.

"If it's any consolation I promise I'll never eat your face." Bo tried to lighten the mood with a bit of dark humor. "Or seduce you with my touch."

"Gee thanks." Kenzi managed trying to come to terms with the situation. She stumbled along supported by Bo's arm around her waist and it became apparent just how much larger Bo was in comparison. "Can't we talk about this? You know, negotiate."

"No."

"Oh tits." Kenzi swore. "I knew you were going to say that."

"And you say you're not into girls." Bo teased loosening her arm on Kenzi's waist and gave her some more personal space.

"Hey it's just an expression!" Kenzi defended and was quite happy to find herself with more freedom.

Bo laughed softly and smiled then not willing to push her luck further. It was a miracle Kenzi wasn't freaking out more, but Bo wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She had made her expectations clear and Kenzi, though not happy about them, remained by her side unforced. God, how was she going to keep her hands of such a girl... she guessed she would just have to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Every comment is an encouragement to finish the story.


End file.
